


Mulder, Scully and Elon Musk

by hemisphaeric



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Mulder is excited about space, The unremarkable house, pure and simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric
Summary: Mulder is excited and he wakes up Scully with some good news.





	Mulder, Scully and Elon Musk

“Scully, Scully wake up!”, she grunted in response and hid her head under the pillow.

“C’mon Scullyyy!”, he was too excited to let her sleep. He moved back under the covers and started tickling her. She jumped and whimpered, then turned her head and bit his arm playfully.

“Jesus you’re terrible”, her voice still hoarse and sleepy. She didn’t understand how he could always be so active, Jesus she just wanted to sleep in on their free day. 

“Please tell me it’s not for some case…”  
He looked down in mock-guilt and then laughed seeing the expression of terror on her face. He hugged her close and kissed her neck softly.  
“No cases and no monsters today, as promised”, she hummed in response, satisfied. 

“Then what’s all the fuss about?”, she closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth of his arms and almost falling back asleep straight away. 

“Elon Musk launched his Tesla in space!”, Mulder was super excited but Scully surely wasn’t buying any of it. She pushed him away and swatted at his arm. “You woke me up early to talk about _Elon Musk??_ ”

“Yes! C’mon isn’t it exciting? Wanna see the video?”, she threw her pillow on his face and turned her back, just wanting him to shut up. He giggled and inched closer, spooning her and keeping her close. He then peppered her shoulders and neck with little kisses as an apology, her small hums of approval inciting him to keep going.

“There are also a lot of other things we could do, you know” 

“We’re not having sex this early in the morning. And not after being woken up to talk about Elon fucking Musk!”, but she didn’t seem too convinced of it herself, a little smile hearable in her words. 

“But Scully they launched the Falcon Heavy rocket, which can bear an increased payload to Mars of around seventeen thousand kilograms. It is second in…”, she loved his passion, his endless curiosity in what was new and unexplored but right then she had to stop him.

“If this is your idea of foreplay Mulder, it’s not working”, he giggled and raised himself on his elbow, so he could see her face. She was indeed smiling, her eyes closed; the first rays of pale sun graced her face gently, as if to respect her sleepiness. 

“What about breakfast in bed and snuggles?”, he whispered in her ear.  
“Sounds perfect. Today we stay in bed”, Scully turned her face to kiss him, her teeth grazing his bottom lip almost as a promise of some fun to come later.

“Approved, doc. I’ll go make breakfast”, he kissed her some more before getting up with a grunt and stretching beside the bed.

Then he pawed downstairs to make pancakes for Scully.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual timing of the launch has been changed in here to accomodate my need of writing a very excited Mulder waking up Scully to talk about... Elon Musk.
> 
> I got a bit overexcited about space, as usual, and this little thing was the consequence.


End file.
